Special Weapons
Seven Ninja Swords Nuibari The Nuibari (縫い針; Literally meaning "Sewing Needle") is one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, wielded by Kushimaru Kuriarare. The blade itself assumes the form of a narrow "longsword" (長刀, chōtō) that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire-mirroring thread, tied through the eye''located at the base of its hilt. This sword is said to possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate in a single thrust and then quite literally ''stitched them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire taut. A capable user can even throw the sword with the intent of piercing a line of , before catching the needle at the other side and repeating the process at different angles, in order to create knots of corpses with the wire passing through the entirety, effectively creating bundles of bodies at various points along the length of the thread. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Kubikiribōchō The Kubikiribōchō (首斬り包丁; Literally meaning "Decapitating Carving Knife") is a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife, earning it the title of "seversword" (断刀, dantō). Like the other weapons belonging to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword is passed down from generation to generation amongst the group's members. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Samehada Samehada (鮫肌; Literally meaning "Shark Skin") is a large sentient sword, comparable in size to the Kubikiribōchō. It is described as "the most terrifying of all the Seven Swordsmen's blades" and even earned the title of "greatsword" (大刀,daitō), further adding to its fearsome reputation. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Kiba Kiba (牙; Literally meaning "Fangs") is one of the famous swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these "thunderswords" (雷刀, raitō) being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hiramekarei Hiramekarei (ヒラメカレイ) is a double-handled sword of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielded by Chōjūrō. According to Suigetsu, this is the only sword still in Kirigakure's possession out of the original seven blades, by the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Suigetsu also noted that his brother Mangetsu mastered the use of this sword in the past and is most likely its former wielder. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Kabutowari The Kabutowari (兜割; Literally meaning "Helmet Splitter") is one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielded by Jinin Akebino. The sword itself consists of a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope, which together are referred to as a "bluntsword" (鈍刀, dontō) that is said to be able to break through any defence. Although the length of cord means each weapon can be utilised individually, to cut and crush obstructions respectively, their lies in their capability to be employed in conjunction with one another. When facing a particularly difficult or seemingly defence; the wielder can first attack by striking with the axe, before slamming the hammer downwards onto its blunt backside, thus using the blade like a wedge to through the offending obstacle and into the desired target located behind. The sword is first seen when a reincarnated Mangetsu Hōzuki summons it from a scroll, where it is then returned to its respective wielder, Jinin. In the anime, Jinin was able to use the hammer part of Kabutowari to create a powerful shock-wave by slamming it into the ground. The axe part of it was able to cut straight through an Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and create a shockwave as well. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Shibuki Shibuki (飛沫; Literally meaning "Splash") is one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, wielded by Jinpachi Munashi. The blade utilises variousexplosive tags, contained within a substantial scroll, in order to incorporate explosions into the user's own swordsmanship, earning it the title of "blastsword" (爆刀, bakutō). The sword itself features two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. The aforementioned scroll unrolls along this latter side, sliding downwards and resting atop its surface to form an individual segment comprised from numerous explosive tags, which separates from the remainder upon . Only once the desired opponent comes into contact with the platform, do the explosive tags finally ignite and then detach, providing a small opportunity for the user to escape the devastating, while simultaneously compensating for any recoil. The sword is seemingly able to reload another segment of tags onto the platform, automatically after each strike.